ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Con of Rath
Con of Rath is the thirty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate January 8, 2010 Plot Zaw-Veenull, Lewodan ambassador, asks Ben to deliver their crown prince, Tiffin, to Jerret in order to keep peace between the two species(before that happened, the trio were planning on going to the beach). Shortly after they begin their trek in space, the Omnitrix malfunctions and turns Ben into an Appoplexian named Rath who wants to fight anything that breaths. They eventually stop somewhere to get something to eat, and Kevin meets up with his old pal, Argit. Soon they are attacked by the Vreedle brothers who were summoned secretly by Argit to kidnap the Tiffin and sell it on the black market. Rath beats them up and they continue on their treck to King Jerret. Later on they are attacked by an Incursion prince named Sang-Froid who didn't want them to restore peace between the two planets. So Rath boards his ship and they make an agreement to let Ben & Co. go on their way. But as it turns out, the Incursion lied and attacked them again. Soon they are cornered right in front of a black hole, and Kevin does a crazy stunt with the ship to save them and the Incursion get sucked up instead. Unfortunately, Kevin burned out the engine also, so they stopped on a nearby planet to fix it. As it turns out, the planet was full of Taedanite, and that made Rath very angry. Gwen stated that everytime they come upon a supply of Taedanite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill them. Kevin then denies it only to have Vulkanus show up with his minions and say, "Hey what are you doing here. It doesn't matter, kill them!" But in the end they kicked his butt(and called him 'baby man'). They finally got to King Jerret only to find that he was going to eat the baby Tiffin. Rath then jumps down his throat and saves it before it is digested. King Jerret gets angry and wages war with the Lewodans, but Rath threatens that if he does, he will jump down his throat again and knit his intestines into a sweater. This scares King Jerret, and he lets them go on their way. Zaw-Veenull comes back, and Rath finds out that it was all his fault that the baby almost died. So he takes the baby and leaves. Right after that happens Ben turns back into his human self and discovers that it was the baby that kept him in that form. He also found out that Kevin knew all along, so he turns back into Rath and he might have beat Kevin up. Major events *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time. *Ben and the team are to deliver the Tiffin to Jarret, but have many obstacles and meet a lot of old enemies. New Alien *Rath Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tiffin *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily *Commander Sang-Froid Villains *Argit *Vulkanus *Vreedle Brothers (clones) *Jerret Aliens used *Rath(x2 Main New alien in this episode) Quotes *'Rath:' (jumps onto Jarett's face) Let me tell you something, Jarett of Pantophage! I just jumped down your throat! You start a war with the Lewodans, and I will do it again! Only next time, I will knit your intestines into a sweater! *'Kevin:' As we make our final approach to the Pantophage home planet, let me say thanks to all of you for flying with us on Kevin Levin airway. *'Gwen:' Oh, just button it. *'Rath:' Come on, that's a great deal considering everytime we run up against you, we kick your butt! *'Vulkanus:' What did you say? *'Rath:' I should have said spank your butt, since your just a little baby in that big mechanical suit! *'Kevin:' Uh Ben, I got this one? *'Rath:' I'm gonna call you Babyman, Babyman. *'Rath: '''Ok, Inkersion Commander Sang-Froid. I've beaten up everyone on this ship but you! We can fight, or you can go! *'Commander Sang-Froid: Oh Fribbit! *''(As Tiffin leaves with Sicily and Zaw-Veenull, Ben suddenly reverts back to himself)'' *'''Gwen: Ben! You're back! (Puts an arm around Ben) *'Ben:' Yeah! I changed back as soon as the Tiffin left. *'Gwen:' Ya, maybe the Tiffin was interfering with the Omnitrix' setting and kind of messed it up. *'Kevin:' Good guess! *'Ben: '''Did you know about that!? *'Kevin: (jokingly)'' I wasn't sure.... *'Ben: '''Kevin, Rath would like to have a word with you. ''(changes into Rath) ''LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KEVIN E. LEVIN! *'Kevin:' ''(squeaks) ''Please don't. *'Kevin: (after seeing Ben's behaviour as Rath)'' You know what Gwen, I am almost starting to appreciate the old Ben! *'Gwen: '''Kevin! This is not a joke! What if he stays like this for ever?! *'Gwen:' ''(waiting for Ben and Kevin, loses her temper, and starts banging the garage door) ''Hurry up! We are losing our light! *'Ben:' ''(comes out of the garage) ''We are not losing our light, it's 8 in the morning! And the beach is open all day! *'Gwen:' You're right. ''(again starts yelling and banging the garage door) Can move on, Kevin! *'Kevin:' (brings his car out of the garage): ''Jeeze! I'm coming! Am I 5 minutes late, and, what's the big deal? *'Gwen:' I'll tell you what the big deal is! I've been trying to go to the beach for the month, and everytime we leave, something happens! Monster on the loose! Alien invasion! *'Ben:'' (cuts Gwen, and starts teasing her)'' Sometimes it rains! *'''Gwen: Ya, but not this time! This time....... (suddenly sees Zaw-Veenull and Sicily arrive with the Tiffin, Kevin get out of his car) Uhh.. just forget I said anything! *'Zaw-Veenull:' (introducing himself) ''Greetings, I'm the ambassador, Zaw-Veenull, from the plant Lewoda. We are seeking Ben Tennyson. *'Ben:' Present! What's up? (at the same time Gwen drops the beach stuff off her hand)'' *'Zaw-Veenull:' We hope, you'll undertake a delicate mission, on our behalf. Only the legendary Ben Tennyson has the reputation and skill to accomplish it! *'Ben:' (starting with his stale dialogue) ''That's because I saved the....... *'Gwen and Kevin:' ''(together completing Ben's dialogue and sarcastically) ''The whole entire universe! *'Gwen:' We know! *(Jarret eats the tiffin. Pause.)'' *'Kevin:' Ughhh... (faints) *'Rath:' Did you just eat the baby!!?? Trivia *The title of the episode is a play on the Star Trek movie title "The Wrath of Khan". *Despite being comfirmed to have died in Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers reappear in this episode. The Vreedle Brothers go on to explain that they are in fact clones created by their parent via an " expired cloning kit". *Kevin mentions Argit sold his mother "for top dollar". *Some of the aliens in the "diner" resemble the aliens that appeared in the original series, such as in The Big Tick, Grudge Match, and Secret of The Omnitrix. *This is the first episode in the whole entire show where there has only been one alien used, although Ben only used Grey Matter in the original series episode, A Small Problem. *This is the fifth time Ben is stuck in alien form, because of the Tiffin's power. This is also the fourth time he gets stuck in the form of a new alien. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes